


Arranged Marriage

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: warning ; there's a fairly serious injury in this, and it is a prince au and there is some underlying homophobic feelings (not from main characters) so if that bothers you, please take caution
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 11





	Arranged Marriage

Tokiya bows, his head ducked, and he hears the crown prince click his tongue. 

“Jesus, your head’s almost touchin’ the floor. Stand up. You’re another prince, right?” As Tokiya straightens himself, he sees Prince Ranmaru’s eyebrow raise. “Y’really don’t need to bow.”

Tokiya goes a bit red, his hands settling in front of him, fidgeting and pulling on his fingers. “Of course. My apologies.”

Ranmaru sighs, shaking his head. “Don’t apologize.” He already seems tired. 

“This is a terrible first impression.” 

“It’s everybody’s first impression.” Ranmaru’s voice is a bit exasperated. “All these fuckin’ royals. ‘M really not interested in formalities.”

“Excuse my blatant offense- but how do you have _any_ friendly relations with other towns with a mouth like that?” Tokiya is genuinely shocked. He had heard rumors of Prince Ranmaru’s sharp tongue, but he hadn’t expected it to be quite like this. 

To Tokiya’s further surprise, Ranmaru laughs. He seems genuinely amused by Tokiya’s response. “I know when I’ve gotta be serious. But look around.” Tokiya does, but he knows what Ranmaru means. There’s an overabundance of girls. In fact, Tokiya was technically escorting one right now, though she had left him shortly after. It was a girl sent by his mother, to try to take Ranmaru’s hand. “We’re at a courting ball. And I’ll let ya in on somethin’ that’s not much of a secret- I’ve got no interest in getting married. Impressing anyone at this ball isn’t much of a priority.”

Ranmaru is grumbling. Tokiya can immediately tell that he’s clearly not happy with these balls, though with the new information Tokiya’s gotten- it sounds like they aren’t his choice. So Tokiya can’t blame him. “Well, clearly your attitude hasn’t off put very many of your suitors.”

“They don’t give a shit about who I am. They care about what I can give ‘em. They’re all the fuckin’ same.”

“That’s an awful bleak outlook.”

“It can be bleak and true.”

Tokiya falls silent for a long second. “Well. I wish you luck.” His voice is a bit stiff. Awkward. 

“Wait.” Ranmaru’s eyes search Tokiya’s face, and Tokiya isn’t sure that Ranmaru had actually meant to stop him. Ranmaru glances away from him, and his voice is quieter, but Tokiya still hears him. “‘S been a while since I’ve been in an actual conversation. You should stay.”

“An actual conversation?” Tokiya’s eyebrow raises. “Is that what this is?”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but there’s actually a very faint hint of red on Ranmaru’s cheeks. “No one gives me shit. You’d think just havin’ people listen ‘t you would be great but it gets real tiring after a minute.”

Tokiya gives Ranmaru a dry smile. “I wouldn’t know. I have the opposite problem that you seem to, because no one tends to listen to me.”

Ranmaru’s attention turns back to Tokiya, and he seems to return to searching Tokiya’s face. He makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Then let’s make a deal.” Ranmaru grins. It’s the first time he’s made an expression that wasn’t annoyed, tired or a scowl- and it was nice to see. Even if it was a rather teasing expression. “I’ll listen ‘t you, and you don’t listen to me.”

Tokiya snorts, though he hides it behind his hand. Ranmaru clearly hadn’t missed it. “That’s… certainly an offer. But I guess I’ll accept it.”

Ranmaru had spent more time talking to Tokiya than he had speaking to any of the other girls. At the end of the ball, Ranmaru’s mother had chosen a few of the women’s escorters to offer the women’s hand in marriage, and Ranmaru had denied all of them. 

Tokiya escorts four more women to these events- one at the end of every month. 

Tokiya spends most of the night with Ranmaru, and Ranmaru denies the women at the end of the night. They had certainly gotten closer- and Tokiya can’t deny that his anxiety increases the more women offer their hand and his relief grows every time Ranmaru denies. 

And then Tokiya’s mother enters his room, before he can get ready to go to tonight’s ball. 

Tokiya had expected quite a few things. To be scolded, for how much of Ranmaru’s time he stole from the women his mother sent him with. Or to be scolded for not yet having a chance to offer the hand of a woman he was escorting, or to be told that he was no longer going to these parties. 

He was not, however, expecting his mother to command him to dress as a woman. 

Tokiya remains quiet on the ride to the party. There is no girl, this time. _He_ is the one being escorted, by one of his mother’s trusted nobles. Tokiya was reminded to be quiet, and to act feminine. He was not to approach Ranmaru tonight. 

That was the worst part- but he wasn’t sure how he’d approach Ranmaru dressed like this, anyways. 

He was in a very formal dress. He was small enough that his body did look feminine, and with the combined wig and makeup- he really did seem _dainty._ He wasn’t sure what he thought of this and he wasn’t sure why he was being forced to do this. He’d much rather be an escort and spend the night speaking with Ranmaru. 

He spends the night keeping to himself at the table, and while he watches Ranmaru, Ranmaru doesn’t see him. Tokiya does notice that Ranmaru is clearly searching for _something_ , and Tokiya thinks that it’s him. He seems disappointed, being unable to find what, or who, he’s looking for. It’s hard for Tokiya to look away- but it becomes far too easy to do exactly that when the marriage proposals start. That is, until the man Tokiya is with stands, and pulls Tokiya by the arm.

The man he’s with is handling him like a man, but to anyone near them, it seems gentlemanly enough. Tokiya can’t make a scene, but his eyes are too wide. Shocked. Tokiya is pulled on the stage at the front of the ballroom, and he isn’t let go until he’s in front of Ranmaru. It isn’t until Tokiya is facing him that Tokiya can see the surprise, reflected in Ranmaru’s eyes. Nothing else about his expression changes. 

Tokiya doesn’t want to be denied. He doesn’t know why he cares, but his eyes are burning. Why was he in this situation?

Ranmaru’s mother stands near the man who is escorting Tokiya as the man begins to speak. 

“Prince Kurosaki, I offer the hand of Princess Toki to you in marriage. Do you accept?”

 _Princess Toki._ Tokiya wasn’t sure what he felt about that. 

And then, in the most shocking move yet- Ranmaru grabs Tokiya’s hand. The grip itself is too tight- trying to convey something that Tokiya can’t even begin to start to comprehend, but Ranmaru also lifts Tokiya’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. There’s a serious look in Ranmaru’s eyes that isn’t quite matching his expression. 

“I do.”

Everything beyond this goes by in a whirl. There’s a very long moment of silence that stretches over the crowd, disbelieving that Ranmaru had finally accepted a proposal- and then the ball ends. Tokiya is separated from Ranmaru, and he just feels as if he’s in a daze. He’s getting congratulated, he’s getting looks, he’s getting _questions_ , and he answers them as well as he can comprehend them. Keeping a softer voice is easy when he’s been stunned into silence. When he’s finally left alone, he tries to find his escort, but he’s gone. 

Tokiya holds onto his skirt, mostly to keep himself together, and he moves around the room, noticing how quickly the crowd is dwindling. 

“There you are.” Tokiya hears a sigh behind him, and he turns. “You’ve had that deer in headlights look for the past hour. Follow me.” Ranmaru grabs Tokiya by the wrist, pulling him. Tokiya is slower in his getup, but he’s trying to follow Ranmaru as quickly as he can. Tokiya has barely entered the room before Ranmaru’s turned to close the door and to push Tokiya against it. “Explain.”

“I wish I could.” Tokiya’s hands set on Ranmaru’s chest, though he isn’t quite pushing him back. He isn’t sure that Ranmaru would back up, even if he was. “My mother told me I’d be dressed as a girl to attend the ball tonight, and that I was to keep to myself. I… should have seen this coming, but I didn’t. I had absolutely no idea I was going up until I was face to face with you.”

“I was tryin’ ‘t give you an opportunity to back out.” 

“But you said yes. You clearly knew it was me.”

“It’s not that good of a disguise. Your eyes are a dead giveaway.” Ranmaru huffs, finally pulling back from Tokiya to run a hand through his messy hair. Tokiya has to take a second as he takes in Ranmaru’s words, and his expression must change, because Ranmaru pauses. “What’s that face for?”

“You recognized me by my _eyes_?” Ranmaru just blinks, watching him, clearly not understanding Tokiya’s reaction. “I… is… is that part of why you said yes?”

Tokiya felt that he was plain. He wasn’t necessarily unattractive- but he felt that he didn’t have very many features that you could pick out in a crowd. So to have Ranmaru recognize him just by looking at his eyes, (even if he was sure his alias of ‘Princess Toki’ was also a large hint) had struck Tokiya hard. 

Ranmaru’s eyes close and he sighs, letting his hand drop down to his side. “I’m gonna check for sure but I think I know what happened.” 

“Ranmaru, spit it out.” Tokiya frowns. “It’s not like you to skirt around my questions.”

“I can’t marry a guy, Tokiya.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but his cheeks are red. “I said yes because I meant it. I think my mom saw the way I was lookin’ at you, and ‘m guessin’ that she set this whole thing up. But if I married another guy, I’d lose a lotta respect. I don’t really care- but…” Ranmaru’s hands raise, pressing into his eyes. “My mom’s under enough stress as it is. I’m not supposed ‘t be king without a wife, but I can still do king’s work without one. Can’t do that if I’m shunned or exiled.” Ranmaru scowls.

“...” Tokiya gets quiet for a long moment, and Ranmaru finally drops his hands and looks at him. 

“I’d ‘ve liked to marry _you_ , Tokiya. Assumin’ that you wanted it, too. But there’s a lotta issues here ‘n you’ve gotta decide now, because I’ve put you in a bad spot. If you’d denied there, there’d be a little less of a mess. ...If you say no, ‘m not gonna make you stay. ‘Course I’m not. But there’s still the whole…” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, just a bit. “Princess Toki thing. You’re gonna have to figure out what you wanna do about her. But our relations aren’t gonna hold up well with the people. If you leave now, this is gonna be the last time we see each other.”

“This is so much.” Tokiya slides down the door, holding his hands over his face. Ranmaru moves, to sit on the floor across from him. Tokiya’s voice is quiet. “What if I say yes?”

“We get married.” Ranmaru shifts, his knees bent and his elbows resting on them. “But you’re gonna have ‘t spend most of your life living as a girl. You wouldn’t have ‘t keep up the act with me, but that’s… it. To everyone else you’d be Princess Toki. Queen Toki, I guess.”

“And how long do I have, to decide?”

“Tonight.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. 

“I wasn’t able to find the man I came with. I’m not sure how to get back.” Tokiya’s voice is uncertain, and Ranmaru sighs. 

“You’re not goin’ back, unless you decide you don’t wanna go through with this. They’re probably already starting to prepare for the wedding.”

“What?” Tokiya looks up. 

“This is a really quick thing, Tokiya. Fuck, I know you better than I know any of the other girls that’ve tried ‘t be the queen, and we’ve only had a couple ‘a visits for a few hours each. The marriage is really for the positions and titles. If ya manage ‘t like each other, then good for you.” A look crosses Ranmaru’s face that makes Tokiya speechless- almost… apologetic. “I know you’ve spent your whole life bein’ told what to do, and if you go through with this marriage, it’s gonna be a lotta that for a few days. This isn’t something we plan. It’s a production that’s put on and we’re just expected ‘t go through the motions. It’s gonna be big and fancy and long and it’s not gonna be for us in the slightest. But I can at least promise you that if you go through with it, that when this wedding is over, it’s over. You’re… not gonna be able to stop pretending that you’re a girl- but no one’s gonna be able to tell you what to do anymore. You’re still gonna be a ruler.”

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. “I can’t go back. My mother was clearly in on this- and there’s no way she hadn’t heard that you said yes.” Tokiya presses the heels of his hands to his eyes, ignoring the fact that he was smearing makeup all over his face. “No, no that’s not fair. I… I wanted you to say no to the girls. I was upset, assuming you’d say no to me. I don’t want to leave and not see you again.”

“I can’t ask you to live the rest a your life as somethin’ you’re not, but for what it’s worth, I don’t want you to leave, either.”

“Will you tell me why you wouldn’t say yes to any of the other girls? It’s impossible that there weren’t at least one or two that weren’t after the position.”

Ranmaru’s jaw grits, and Tokiya wonders if he’s overstepped his bounds, but then Ranmaru answers. “I’ve ruined a marriage over it before. It was fuckin’ years ago, back when my dad was still king. My dad would sleep with anything that moves, and the girl was turned on by money. Night or two before the marriage was supposed ‘t take place I walked in on them in _my_ room. I cut off the marriage then, ‘n I was real fuckin’ vocal about what took place. He eventually left my mom ‘n sister and ran off with some younger girl ‘n almost half ‘a our savings. We’re still tryin’ to get back what he made us lose.” There’s a burning anger behind Ranmaru’s expression, but Tokiya’s chest hurts. “But now you.” There are a lot of things that Ranmaru could ask Tokiya, and most of the questions Tokiya can think of that he could ask, Tokiya wouldn’t have an answer for. “Shouldn’t you be a crown prince?”

This was a question Tokiya had asked before. Tokiya normally would just shrug and not give Ranmaru a straight answer, but he’d finally answer now. “I should be. I don’t have any siblings, but the old king wasn’t my father. I’m a bastard child, and face is very important to my mother. There was no way she’d ever let me take the throne, lest it be known that I’m not actually of royal blood. I’m sure that’s why she was more than happy to marry me off- to claim that her _daughter_ is a pure royal, using me to unite our people and having me be a royal that she can tell stories of, rather than giving me actual power over her own land.” Tokiya pauses, looking away. “I… I’m a bit surprised, that you opened up to me. But thank you.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “We’re gettin’ married, yeah? You haven’t directly given me your answer, but it sounds like your mind is made up.”

“I don’t really know how to do my makeup or apply the wig. I’m not even convinced I could get myself in or out of this dress. ...Should we find a solution to this- yes. I wouldn’t like to leave.”

Ranmaru snorts. “‘M sure I could get someone ‘t help you with that. If ya get yourself dressed enough and keep your voice light, I doubt it’ll be an issue.” Ranmaru’s face goes a bit red again as he glances away. “But of course I’d open up to you, if you’re serious about staying.” His voice has dropped, quieter. “Maybe it’s stupid, but I don’t just want a _person_ to marry. I’d rather… want ‘t marry ‘em.”

“Why do you think that’s stupid?” Tokiya’s voice is genuinely confused, but he does keep the pang of sadness that shoots through his chest out of his voice. 

“I’ve got women throwing themselves at me way fuckin’ more than I’d like them too, all knowing damn well that if they get with me the marriage is gonna be nothing but face and legality. The only people here that really believe in the royal romance are ‘lil kids, and even they grow outta it.” Ranmaru’s next sentence is downright bitter, enough to surprise Tokiya. “Love’s for the poor.”

“That’s horrible.” Tokiya says quietly. There isn’t judgement in his voice- he knows that Ranmaru was raised to believe this, and he’s being led to believe that despite that, Ranmaru doesn’t. “Well.” Tokiya’s voice is quieter, and he finds himself smoothing down the ridiculous skirt he’s wearing. It feels more wire than cloth. “I hope this isn’t too forward of me to say, but I hope we can prove that statement wrong. I’d also like to tell you, that I do hope you know I wasn’t trying to trick you.”

“For a second, when I first realized what was goin’ on, I thought you might be. And then I saw your expression.” Ranmaru’s voice is dry. “It’s a good thing you were only facin’ me, because it was a dead giveaway.”

A rush of something akin to fear rushes through Tokiya. “Quite a few people approached me. Do you think they saw something off?”

“I’ve had at least thirty-ish balls and I’ve said no at every one. I think there were people there just as confused as you were because I said yes. You’re fine.”

Tokiya sighs, letting the tension relax out of his body. He glances at his skirt, noticing the makeup that he had rubbed off of his face and onto his shirt. “So what do I do now?” He looks at Ranmaru, unsure if Ranmaru will really answer him but hoping he will. 

“You’re stuck in here. If you really want me to find you a different room, I can, but if you just stay here you can have a few days before you’ve gotta get all back up in… that. This is your new home, since the next few days are the only real ‘getting to know each other’ days we really have. ‘M sure they’ll pull ya out once or twice for prep stuff, but most of that is outta our hands.”

“I’ll stay here.” Tokiya’s answer is quick. “I’d… really prefer not to be alone in a room right now.”

Ranmaru nods. “There’s a bathroom right there.” He stands, vaguely gesturing to one of the doors in the room. Tokiya has to guess that the next door is the closet. Ranmaru offers a hand to Tokiya, but Tokiya holds his hand palm up, to show the rest of the makeup residue. “It’s fine.” When Tokiya lowers his hand, Ranmaru takes it, pulling Tokiya to his feet. Ranmaru ends up following Tokiya into the bathroom, washing off his hands. Tokiya looks in the mirror, at his streaked makeup, and he shakes his head. 

“How did you take me seriously that whole time? I’m a mess.”

“I barely even noticed.” Tokiya shakes his head. Ranmaru sounds serious, but Tokiya still finds it difficult to believe him. 

Tokiya begins to work on removing the makeup, and that’s the easiest part. He begins to try to unhook his corset, getting tangled in the sleeves and catching the end of the sleeve on a hook, pinning his arm behind his back. He glances over his shoulder, giving an almost pleading look to Ranmaru, who seems to just be watching the situation. He seems a bit entertained. “A little help?”

Ranmaru chuckles under his breath, but he steps forward, to free Tokiya’s sleeve. When Tokiya’s hands are back by his side, Ranmaru begins to unhook Tokiya’s corset before he can continue struggling. Tokiya’s shoulders visibly relax when the corset is loosened, and he lets out a sigh. 

“I didn’t realize just how hard it was to breathe in that thing. It’s terrible.” 

“They look like a bitch. D’ya need help with the skirt?”

“I might.” Ranmaru’s taken the corset off entirely, and Tokiya admittedly can’t turn to look at him. Even though Tokiya’s chest was flat, being shirtless- especially in front of his new _husband_ , as strange as that felt, was enough to make Tokiya a bit flustered. 

Ranmaru works on releasing Tokiya’s skirt, and it’s a refreshing feeling when it’s off, as well, with the absence of the weight of the heavy wire to hold up the skirt. Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises at Tokiya’s underwear, and Tokiya goes red. 

“They laid out the clothes.” Tokiya mumbles, turning his face to hide the bright red quickly covering his face. “I just went with it.”

Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s amusement. When Tokiya finally looks back, Ranmaru _is_ smirking. “They’re cute. But I’ll get y’some ‘a my clothes.” Tokiya looks away again when Ranmaru’s eyes glance down to the women’s underwear he’s wearing. “Ya want me ‘t get you a _full_ outfit?”

“Please.” 

Ranmaru must have noticed Tokiya’s blush before, but he seems to take a second to really appreciate it, and Tokiya hides his face. He’d consider Ranmaru’s laugh to be fond, but it still wouldn’t get Tokiya to lower his hands. Ranmaru leaves the bathroom, and he comes back in with a pair of his own underwear and some sleep clothes, handing them to Tokiya. “‘M gonna get dressed in the bedroom.”

Tokiya’s smile is sheepish, though his need to make his smart comment outweighs his embarrassment that comes from his state of undress. “You mean to tell me _you_ don’t need _my_ help to undress?”

“Well if you’re offering…” Ranmaru’s smirk gets Tokiya to raise his hand, covering his mouth but not his blush. His face hasn’t cooled down at all in the past few minutes. Tokiya’s response makes Ranmaru laugh. “Just come out when you’re done, Tokiya.” He slips out of the bathroom, mostly closing the door behind himself. 

Tokiya changes quickly. After only one day of dressing as a woman, he’s already happy to be back in _pants_ and out of the corset. He knows that soon, that’s going to be his normal attire, but his sore chest encourages him to try to forget that for now. It doesn’t take him long to change. In fact, it takes him longer to regather all of the clothing he had gotten out of, and he walks out of the bathroom, unsure, and holding a pile of clothes almost as large as he is. 

Tokiya hears Ranmaru’s amused noise as the clothing gets taken from his hand. It’s when Ranmaru turns to drop the clothing on his desk that Tokiya notices that Ranmaru isn’t wearing a shirt. Tokiya’s eyes stick on Ranmaru’s back, watching his muscles shift as he moves. 

Tokiya hadn’t actually considered his own sexuality. He had fallen for Ranmaru at some point in their meetings, and that much felt obvious to him- but he hadn’t ever been very romantically inclined. Perhaps because marriage to anyone less than a prince or princess of _another_ kingdom had been out of the question, and he had accepted that. 

When Ranmaru turns around, Tokiya has a soft smile on his face, and Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. “What?”

“I… never thought I’d get married, or have a partner. I’m… I’m glad you said yes, Ranmaru.”

“Ran.” Ranmaru corrects. “‘N I’m glad I said yes, too. I really hope this works out.”

Tokiya gives Ranmaru a bright, closed eye smile, and Ranmaru feels his heart skip a beat. It was an undeniably adorable expression- an expression Ranmaru had yet to see. He knew Tokiya was cuter than Tokiya presented himself, because he had heard Tokiya go on tangents about his favorite books, and it was completely dorky, and was absolutely one of the reasons Ranmaru had gotten soft for Tokiya. 

Ranmaru really meant it, when he said he hoped this worked. He could see himself being happy in a relationship with Tokiya- far more than he could with any other woman that had ever approached him. Happier than he’d be with his previous bride. 

It really was a shame that Tokiya had to live as a woman, but even Ranmaru didn’t have the power to make a homosexual, royal relationship be accepted. And he wasn’t willing to try. At best, he and Tokiya would be shunned. If it weren’t for his mother, Ranmaru wouldn’t care about being shunned- but he feared that Tokiya could really be hurt if the truth were to be found out. 

It’s why he almost said no. 

Ranmaru’s stare had become intent, and Tokiya’s gaze had turned questioning. Ranmaru, at this moment, makes a silent vow to himself that he’ll watch out for Tokiya. 

It’s not going to be found out. _Tokiya_ won’t be found out.

Ranmaru manages a smile at Tokiya, and Tokiya’s expression softens before he even realizes it does. 

“‘N you’re sure you’re fine stayin’ in my room?”

Tokiya nods. “We’re going to be married in… a few days, you said? I feel like it’d be best, to get used to sharing a room.” Tokiya goes a bit red, but his smile is almost teasing, and he manages to keep his eyes on Ranmaru’s. “And I can’t lie. I _would_ like to sleep in the same bed as you.”

Ranmaru’s returning smirk almost gets Tokiya to look away. He does get awfully flustered when Ranmaru plays along, but he’s been flustered from the moment that he was told to get into a dress. “Think we’re on the same page there.” 

Tokiya wasn’t sure what he was expecting- but Tokiya’s heart flutters over Ranmaru’s answer, and it makes Tokiya stumble over his words. Finally, he settles on a sheepish smile and it makes Ranmaru chuckle again, shaking his head and nudging Tokiya’s shoulder lightly. “We should get some sleep. Got a long couple ‘a days ahead of us.”

“Aren’t the next few days for getting to know each other?”

“Yeah. And there’s gonna be plenty ‘ta talk about, so get some rest.” 

Tokiya gives an amused huff, but he does move to the bed, climbing underneath the covers on the side that he’s closest to as Ranmaru moves to the other end of the bed. 

They stay on their own sides, though they end up falling asleep facing each other. Tokiya hadn’t shared a bed with anyone in years. The last time he had was likely when he was a child, climbing into his mother’s bed after a nightmare. 

They spend the next three days, just talking, about a variety of subjects. 

Tokiya convinces Ranmaru to play something for Tokiya on his bass, and Ranmaru convinces Tokiya to sing one of his old lullabies. 

Ranmaru explains his responsibilities, and also explains that he’s excused from them until after the wedding. He had been excused back with his last bride, too. They speak about their past, though they do try to keep it as light as they’re able to. On the first day, they spend most of the time on the floor, a few feet between them. 

By the third day, they’re leaning against each other on the bed. 

It had been a while since Tokiya had laughed as much as he had, speaking with Ranmaru. He enjoyed speaking with Ranmaru at the balls, and he was extremely glad for the extended time he was able to spend with Ranmaru now. 

“...I know you’re going to be especially busy after this. And I’m sure I’m going to have responsibilities, too…” Tokiya glances away, his eyebrows furrowing. “Are we still going to have time like this? Or is this all we’ll have?”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, and Tokiya wonders if he’s said something wrong- until Ranmaru’s arm wraps around his shoulders. “Usually ‘bout dinner on I’ve got my free time. It’ll be the same for you. We’ll still have time ‘t be with each other, alone. And any time I spend on the throne or in meetin’s, you’ll be there, too. Obviously that ain’t gonna be the same, but we’re definitely gonna see each other.”

Tokiya nods, relaxing into Ranmaru’s sides. “I’m… glad to hear that.”

One of the other topics they had discussed had gotten serious. 

“You’re expected to produce an heir, aren’t you?” Tokiya’s voice had gotten quiet. “There’s no way I can do that.”

“Some women are infertile.” 

“How are your people going to take that?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Ranmaru seems serious about this. Tokiya’s eyes haven’t stayed still on Ranmaru’s face, but Ranmaru’s eyes haven’t left Tokiya’s. “We’re not gonna have a natural heir, but I’ve got a sister. And if she doesn’t have a kid, there are kids in real unfortunate situations. ‘N that’s somethin’ they can just fuckin’ suck it up on and deal with it.”

“If… you’re sure.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Toki. And we’ve still got a while before it’s even gonna be an issue. We’re not even married yet.”

“There’s only about a day left, isn’t there?” They had already taken Tokiya’s measurements. He wasn’t able to take them wearing Ranmaru’s baggy sleep clothes, but they had given him a night slip to change into and just measured him over it. His face was red returning to Ranmaru in the almost see through, silk slip and the news that they’d also be using his measurements to get him more clothes. He was scared to see what he’d receive. 

He had no idea that Ranmaru had personally requested nothing over the top. Simple and elegant clothing- under the excuse of not wanting any of the visiting royals to be eyeing _his_ queen. Had Tokiya known, he would have thought it sweet. 

“Yeah. Weddin’s tomorrow.” Ranmaru says it, almost casually, but Tokiya can tell that the immediacy of it doesn’t go unnoticed by Ranmaru. 

“Jesus…”

“Not havin’ cold feet, are ya?” Ranmaru’s smile is teasing. 

“Me? Never.” Tokiya smiles back, and it’s much less weighed down by the seriousness lingering from their conversation than he had expected it to be. 

The wedding goes by quickly, but Ranmaru had been completely right. It certainly wasn’t about them. Tokiya had been forced into his perfectly fit wedding dress, although to his embarrassment he does realize that they had pretty heavily padded the breast area. But at least they just assumed that he was flat-chested, rather than a man. 

Tokiya could tell how surprised Ranmaru was, when Tokiya had walked down the aisle. Tokiya tried to think of it like a show- which is almost exactly what it was. He tried to focus on Ranmaru, rather than the dress, or the crowd, or the upcoming party that was looming over his head. 

They weren’t able to write vows- which makes sense. Ranmaru had said that royal marriages weren’t actually based off of feelings. They used the basic wedding script, both men repeating after the priest until they said ‘I do’. When Tokiya forgets everything but Ranmaru, he’s happy. At least for right now. 

And Tokiya thinks he can see the contentment in Ranmaru’s eyes. His smile is small, but it still feels real. 

The kiss was definitely real. 

They had only known each other for a few months, and hadn’t spent much time together- but Tokiya was comfortable. He wishes they could have moved slower, and that he could be himself, in general, but despite it all… he let himself be happy, that he was marrying Ranmaru. 

The party was ridiculous, and boring. The food was good, but Tokiya was sick of talking to people, and he hated crowds in general. Ranmaru didn’t seem much more comfortable than Tokiya. 

But when the party finally ended, Tokiya was happier. He was happy to leave with Ranmaru, though they wouldn’t return to Ranmaru’s castle for a few days. They were placed in a villa, away from most of the people and bustle of everyday life. 

Tokiya was intent on enjoying these last few days where he had Ranmaru entirely to himself, and Ranmaru seemed to be on the same page. 

“C’mere.” Ranmaru mumbles, pulling Tokiya closer. Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s hands on his back, loosening the dress. 

“Isn’t this something best done in the bed?” Tokiya’s tone is teasing but his smile is nervous. 

“Not yet. I’ve got a couple ‘a things ‘t say, but I want to say it to _Tokiya_. Not Queen Toki. Let’s get your makeup off before I really start talking.”

Tokiya hums in agreement, but he feels a warmer feeling in his chest. Tokiya would much rather feel like himself. 

Ranmaru actually helps Tokiya take off his makeup, being surprisingly gentle, and then finally helps Tokiya take off the wig. Tokiya sees Ranmaru looking at him seriously through the mirror, and turns around to face him. “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Let’s get you into a shirt first.” Ranmaru mumbles. “And leave the bathroom.”

Tokiya nods, but now he’s extremely curious. Ranmaru gets him a shirt and a pair of underwear. There were a few slips included in the clothes they were sent with, not packed by themselves, and a few dresses that were much lighter than what he knew his usual wear would consist of- but Ranmaru had specifically requested that extra clothing of his be packed. Tokiya was grateful. 

Tokiya hesitates, but he does actually end up changing quickly in the room. Tokiya isn’t necessarily surprised that Ranmaru watches him, but he is surprised that Ranmaru’s eyes don’t seem to leave Tokiya’s face. When Tokiya is done dressing, he walks back to Ranmaru, and Ranmaru settles his hands on Tokiya’s waist. He seems almost nervous. 

“I don’t have this written down or anythin’ so it’s probably not gonna be anything special.” Ranmaru sighs, pulling Tokiya closer, though his eyes close. It takes him a long second to open them, but he doesn’t speak until he does. “I’m glad I married you, Tokiya. It’s been… way too fuckin’ fast, and it might’a been better if we had more time, but I really think that it doesn’t even really matter that much. I… fell for ya. And I fell for ya fast. I know you weren’t expectin’ ‘t get married, and I wasn’t expectin’ anything but an obligatory marriage, and I’d say that both ‘a our expectations were wrong.” Ranmaru’s smile is nice. There is a hint of nervousness, and there’s a splash of red on his cheeks, but it’s a very genuine expression. “I told you that I wanted a marriage with real feelings, and I think we’re doing it, Toki.” Nervousness wasn’t the right word for his smile, Tokiya decides. It’s a very vulnerable smile. “I really hope you’d agree.”

Tokiya’s hands move, to cradle Ranmaru’s face, and he pulls him in for a kiss. It’s long, and they only pull back when they can’t hold it any longer, and Tokiya gives him a smile. A bright, closed eye, dorky smile. “I’d have to say I do.” Tokiya leans in, going for a slightly shorter kiss, that would have been longer had Tokiya had the breath to keep it. “I hope I’m not being too forward, but I’d say that we really should think about taking this to the bed.”

Ranmaru grins, his eyes gaining a nearly wild expression in them that Tokiya finds indescribably attractive. “Think you’re right.” Ranmaru lifts Tokiya before Tokiya realizes he’s going to, but it just gets a laugh out of Tokiya as Ranmaru carries him to the bed.

The next few days go slowly, and Tokiya’s incredibly thankful. The closer their return gets, the more anxious Tokiya feels about it. 

Tokiya had never had real responsibilities. 

“What? What’s that look for?”

“I’m… really not sure what I’m supposed to do, when we get back.” Tokiya admits. 

Ranmaru sighs. “‘M not sayin’ this ‘t try to make you feel bad, but it’s kinda the truth.” He rubs the back of his neck. “It’s kinda gonna be similar ‘t what you’ve already been doin’. You’re gonna end up havin’ more free time than me, admittedly, but as far as your real obligations… You’re basically support. The final decisions fall on me, but you’re gonna be my right hand man. So you’ll attend meetin’s, sit in the throne room with me when ‘m in there, and you just need ‘t give me your honest opinion on whatever situations I bring up to ya. You’ll have smaller responsibilities, here and there, but that’s really why so many girls wanted ‘t be Queen. You’re gonna live a nice life, and your responsibilities aren’t ever gonna be that overwhelming. You don’t need ‘t worry about lash back, because ‘m the one the decisions are really gonna fall on. I really just need you ‘t be there for me.”

“That’s really it? I… have to say I’m a bit surprised. Though maybe I shouldn’t be.”

“It’s not an _easy_ job, but it’s not as busy as mine. Admittedly, that’s why I’ve basically been doin’ ‘n that’s why I got by without being married for so long.”

“Well… luckily I can’t feel very bad about this. I was doing less at my own home.”

“I can at least promise ya that you’re gonna have _less_ rules. ...I might’a promised you that you wouldn’t have any but…” 

“I understand, Ran. We’re royals. That comes with a given set of rules. Any flexibility is much better than what I had. But did you have some in mind?”

“Most ‘a them are for your safety.” Ranmaru sighs, but pulls Tokiya closer. “Y’know this one, but make sure no one figures out you’re not... “

“A girl.” Tokiya sighs. 

“Yeah.” Ranmaru has pulled Tokiya into his chest, his chin on the top of Tokiya’s hair. Tokiya’s eyes close as he listens to Ranmaru. “‘N don’t trust anyone real easy. I’d really rather ya not wander off on your own, and ‘t take guards if you’re goin’ anywhere in public, ‘specially if I can’t go with you. I’d also really like you ‘t tell me where you’re going. ...I’m sure I don’t need ‘t remind you, Toki, but you could really get hurt if anyone finds out. ...Makes me wonder if I was really right ‘t do this to you.”

“You gave me the option to leave.” Tokiya’s hand grips Ranmaru’s shirt. “And I didn’t. I’m happy to be with you- and really, I would have been in danger if I stayed in my own kingdom. Either I didn’t become King and became known as the useless prince, or I did step up and it was found that I was a bastard child- neither of which are taken kindly. This is just a third option- but at least if something must be wrong with me, in this scenario I still have _you_.”

“Well when you put it that way.” Ranmaru’s tone is sarcastic, and he sighs. “‘M glad to have you, too. Just wish we could’a been together in a different world. That’s all.”

“Unfortunately, we must take what we can get. But it’s fine. I _do_ make a pretty girl, you know.”

Ranmaru snorts. “I wasn’t gonna point it out, but you’re not wrong.”

Tokiya laughs, a genuine one, and he doesn’t need to see Ranmaru’s face to know that he’s smiling, too. 

The first few weeks back are certainly an adjustment. Tokiya had to return in women’s clothing, and had to continue wearing it every time he stepped out of Ranmaru’s room. 

_Their room._

That was the best adjustment. 

He notices that most of the clothing, save for a few fancier dresses, are much easier to put on. His daily wear doesn’t even involve a corset. That was what he was most thankful for. 

That- and the maids that had taught him simple makeup to do himself, and a way to do his hair that didn’t require a wig. He still seemed feminine and elegant, but conservative. That was something he really did appreciate. 

The jewelry was an adjustment. His wedding ring was flashy and far too expensive for his taste, and the necklaces he had to choose from were big and gaudy. He was quickly known for his simpler styles, but it wasn’t a very large deal, luckily. 

He stuck around Ranmaru almost around the clock as he adjusted to his new life and his new job- though after a few weeks he slowly started leaving the nest. 

He found a lovely place in the back of the estate where he could sit and draw the insects and the flowers at a bench overlooking a small pond. He had found a stash of honey in the kitchen- a rarity in his own home. His _old_ home. The last time he had seen his mother was at the wedding, and while that wasn’t likely to be the final time, he wouldn’t be seeing her very often. And even when he does, he’ll be at Ranmaru’s side, and it’s likely to be formal. 

Tokiya had been drinking tea, usually out by the pond, and admittedly with a fair amount of honey. He wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets, but it certainly would take some time for him to get sick of this treat. Tokiya remembers Ranmaru’s fond smile the night Tokiya had found the honey- even though Tokiya hadn’t taken any when he found it. Ranmaru had told him that the kitchen was always open to Tokiya, and none of the cooks had ever batted an eye at Tokiya when he snuck in to make tea or steal honey, so Tokiya had yet to stop. 

The estate also had a very large library, so Tokiya busied himself there, too. Sometimes he read inside, and sometimes by the lake. 

But he eventually felt a bit stir crazy, because often when Ranmaru left the estate, it was for a short time, and it wasn’t with Tokiya. 

Today was one of those days. 

Tokiya had been good with letting Ranmaru know he was heading to the pond. He didn’t leave without Ranmaru, so the other rules hadn’t really come up. Tokiya understood why they were in place- but today was the day that he ends up breaking them. 

It was hard- because even when he was at the lake, he was never really alone. He was always watched, by a maid or servant that hung back towards the castle. It was the mere sense of being alone. The only real privacy he had was in his room, but Ranmaru was usually there when Tokiya was, and sometimes the inside felt stuffy. Especially after living most of his life only being spoken to when something was needed from him. 

Ranmaru had promised him a sense of freedom- and that’s not quite what this felt like. He still couldn’t blame Ranmaru, of course, but not assigning blame didn’t alleviate the thought.

He just wanted a few minutes _alone_.

Tokiya dresses as down as he can, though he remains in women’s clothing. He would hate to be recognized or questioned if he tried to leave as a man. He had grabbed a shawl, doing his best to cover his face. He had already dressed for the day, so his makeup and hair were already in place, but the dress he changed into was still fancy. Not quite royalty, but certainly still nobility. 

Tokiya had actually set out on foot, leaving through the back and just making his way around. It took quite some time, but he wasn’t worried. Ranmaru was going to be out most of the day today, so Tokiya wasn’t in any sort of rush. And if he loses the shawl, no one will stop him when he reenters the estate, and then he’d only have to avoid running into Ranmaru. 

Tokiya has just gotten into the actual town when he already can see wary stares. He tries to ignore them- because he really just wants to look around. He barely had time in the very few times he had travelled through it. 

It was his fault, when he bumped into a man, but he had stopped so suddenly and Tokiya had been a bit distracted by the large town square. Tokiya had barely regained his balance, and the higher tone in his voice is largely due to panic more than to pass as a woman. 

“I’m sorry!” Tokiya’s apology is quick. “I hadn’t meant to…” Tokiya trails off, particularly after seeing the man’s smile. It really made Tokiya uncomfortable. 

“That’s okay, beauty.” The man’s voice is nearly a purr. “But if you really want to make it up to me, why don’t you get a little closer?” 

“No thanks.” Tokiya backs up, but the man takes a step forward to match. Tokiya’s hand is clutching his shawl, so hard that his knuckles have turned white. 

“What’s going on?” The voice is obnoxiously high, but Tokiya feels a sense of relief. Hopefully this woman would diffuse the situation. 

Of course Tokiya was wrong. 

She wasn’t speaking to the man- she was speaking to Tokiya. Realizing this, Tokiya tries to quickly explain, to deescalate the situation. “Ah, I just bumped into him and was apologi-” Tokiya’s head bows in his explanation, but before he can finish it he feels a hand reach under his shawl to grab a fistful of his hair, sharp nails digging into Tokiya’s scalp. She pulls, making Tokiya stumble forward. 

“Liar!” She spits. As soon as Tokiya has managed to straighten up, she’s landed a slap on the side of his cheek. As his head spins, he stumbles back, and lands hard on the ground. As his shawl falls, he can hear the sound of ripping fabric, and already knows that the bottom of his dress is ripped. “A little tramp like you can’t find a man, so you try to take mine?”

“I wasn’t-!” Tokiya tries to back up as she comes closer, scraping his palms on the ground and ripping his dress worse. He can almost feel the dirt covering his lower back all the way down to his legs. She reaches forward, and as her fingers wrap around his necklace, he realizes that he’s forgotten to take it off. 

She does it for him, ripping it from his neck with a snap that forces his head forward and leaves a mark on the back of his neck. 

“What’s going on here?” A sharp voice rings out over the forming crowd, pushing their way forward. It’s clearly an official person, dressed in uniform and carrying a weapon. Tokiya’s eyes land on the weapon, and notices that it’s a type of baton. He hoped it wouldn’t be drawn. 

“This woman is a thief!” The woman holds up the necklace. Tokiya realizes that he can hardly dispute this- even by declaring himself the Queen. He was dressed down as it was, but now his makeup was smeared, his hair was disheveled, and his clothes were dirty and torn. He was hardly recognizable. 

The guard’s eyes fall on Tokiya, and he scowls. He steps down on Tokiya’s hand, and Tokiya lets out a pained whimper, muffled only by his lips, pressed tightly together. Tokiya feels genuine panic, when the guard takes his ring. 

It may have been a very feminine ring, but it was _his_. It was Ranmaru’s ring- whether Ranmaru picked it out or not. 

Tokiya didn’t want to lose his ring. But he was terrified- he was shaking, and he could feel tears stinging his eyes.

Bastard child or not, Tokiya had lived a sheltered life. He never had any childhood strifes, and he was a good kid- never getting in much trouble. The worst punishment he had ever gotten was a lecture, and perhaps a smack, if he really made his mother angry, but never anything more.

The guard holds his hand out to take the necklace, and he turns his attention to the girl, at first. “I saw you start the fight, so consider this your warning.” Fight? Is that what he was calling it? Tokiya had never even lifted a hand. In fact- Tokiya had tried to _crawl_ away. “But you- there is no forgiveness for thieves. Especially not of your kind.” The man holds up the necklace and the ring. Tokiya feels that he should speak up, but his throat feels like it’s closed. The foot is removed from his hand, and Tokiya is too afraid to really feel how badly his hand is hurt. The guard hauls Tokiya up by the arm with a grip that is far too tight, and all Tokiya can do is to try to scramble to his feet. The guard begins to pull him. “There’s no warnings for you. Thieves go straight to punishment.”

Tokiya finally speaks, but his voice trembles almost as bad as his body is. “D-don’t I get a trial?” 

“Trial?” The guard laughs. “Not when you’re caught in your crime. You get thirty lashes.”

 _Thirty?_

Even if Tokiya _had_ stolen, was thirty really fair? If he even _survived_ that, there was no way he’d be able to walk back. 

The crowd has followed. Unfortunately, Tokiya had been close to the town square- but he hadn’t gotten close enough to see the post, hidden in the corner. There was still plenty of room for the crowd to gather to watch. Tokiya is shoved, chest first against the post, and his hands are fixed with rope, above his head. The guard is rough, but Tokiya can’t imagine it’s easy. He’s afraid to struggle, because he doesn’t want to make his horrible punishment _worse_ , but he’s shaking so hard that he’s incapable of staying still. 

The lashes were going to ruin the back of his dress. Thank god he had worn undergarments below it- lest he be figured out _now_ , from his chest. 

When Tokiya thinks of Ranmaru, and wishes that he had just _listened_ to him, he breaks down into shaky sobs. 

“Thieves get no pity.” The guard scowls. 

It takes some time for the guard to get the right official who would carry out Tokiya’s punishment. Tokiya’s sobs are quiet, but they don’t stop before the man who will carry out the lashes arrives. 

Thirty of them. 

Tokiya just hoped he’d be able to _see_ Ranmaru again. If he died- would Ranmaru ever find out? 

Tokiya wonders if thirty was a lot- or if they sounded worse than they were. He wondered if he really would die. 

He could. Tokiya knows that he could. Because he would have to take thirty lashes and make his way back to the castle. If he doesn’t, he’ll likely keel over in an alley, unable to heal himself or carry himself back. There’s a thin chance that Ranmaru finds him, when he inevitably looks. 

If he looks. 

Tokiya hopes that Ranmaru knows how Tokiya feels about him, and doesn’t think that Tokiya had taken off because he was unhappy. 

Tokiya should have left a note. Even at the cost of getting in trouble with Ranmaru if he found it, should Tokiya return. 

Tokiya barely hears the man behind him, recounting his crimes. 

Tokiya’s focus returns when he actually feels the hit land, and he knows that it’s going to be worse than he had feared. 

The first lash had already put a rip into his clothes and a cut into his back. Tokiya could tell, without looking, that the cut wasn’t very deep- but should one or two more hits land in the same place, it would be bad. 

Tokiya doesn’t cry out, because it gets caught in his throat as it happens. He nearly loses his footing. 

“One.”

There’s a whistle as it comes down again. Tokiya imagines that he would be forced to count, if they had any confidence that he’d stay conscious during all of it. 

It lands just under the last one, and Tokiya’s hands tighten into fists, letting out another, pathetic sob. 

“Two.”

Was thirty really fair?

That same question again. No, it wasn’t, Tokiya decides. 

The next lands on his lower back. 

They may be landing in different places, but the thin, sharp whip was clearly cutting up his back where it hit, and the more skin that was revealed, the deeper it could go. But each lash brought an incredible amount of pain, and three had Tokiya leaning all of his weight into the post. 

The crowd was mumbling. Tokiya couldn’t tell exactly what their feelings were- but at least they weren’t cheering. Tokiya was already in pain, humiliated, and angry. He didn’t deserve this. He had made a few bad choices, but he was no thief. He hadn’t wanted to get into a fight.

“Three.”

The fourth hits the same spot as the second, and Tokiya’s knees finally buckle under him. They don’t quite reach the ground, his arms holding him up. It hurts, but getting his footing back is difficult. 

“Four.”

By the time the tenth comes around, Tokiya is inconsolable. He’s sobbing, whimpering, and his entire body is shaking so badly that he thinks people in the back of the crowd can see him. His face is a mess, and his wrists are straining under his weight. He couldn’t stand right now even if he could bring himself to try.

He can feel blood, running down his back and staining what’s left of the fabric on his back. Some of the cloth on his dress is sticking to the wounds and it _hurts_. 

His mind is so fogged with pain that even with the man counting, Tokiya isn’t even sure how many more he needs to take. 

There’s no way he’s making it back. He’d be lucky to crawl himself into an alley, in the state he’s in right now. 

The next lash lands in the middle of his back, some of it landing on skin that hadn’t been hit, but most of it landing on skin that was already cut up. 

“Eleven.”

Tokiya is barely holding onto consciousness when he hits seventeen. 

The entirety of his back hurts, and one of the hits had landed on his thighs. It hadn’t hurt _worse_ , but the different area of pain made it seem like it did. 

“Stop!” The voice is powerful, booming. Livid. 

The guard had already started his swing again when he had been interrupted, and he can’t stop it, even when Ranmaru jumps onto the wooden stage, covering Tokiya with his own body. The whip digs into Ranmaru’s shoulder, and Tokiya can hear his grunt of pain. Ranmaru’s hand are wrapped around the wooden pole, just below Tokiya’s hands, to hold himself over Tokiya without pressing himself into Tokiya’s back. 

The guard in charge of Tokiya’s punishment tightens his grip around the whip, at first, but it only takes a few seconds to realize that it was the King who had stopped it. 

Ranmaru’s voice is a growl, and it’s partly from just having been hit. “What’s going on here?”

The guard that had assigned Tokiya’s punishment is the one that speaks up. “That woman is a thief. She was in a public fight with another woman, and had two pieces of expensive jewelry on her. She was assigned thirty lashes.”

“ _This woman_ is the Queen.” Ranmaru finally fully turns, his posture straightening. His expression is still dark. Terrifying. “She’s not a _thief_. You punished her for wearin’ her own jewelry. Cut her down. _Now._ ” The guard that had explained the situation moves quickly, taking a knife from his belt to cut Tokiya’s hands free. Ranmaru catches him under the arms before he can fall. Ranmaru glances towards the crowd. It’s a lot of effort, to keep his expression from showing the amount of anger he feels, but despite this horrible situation, he can’t forget that he _is_ the leader of this kingdom. “This punishment’s over. Get outta here.” The crowd disperses, and Ranmaru hears the mumbling among the crowd. He’s still holding Tokiya up, though the position is difficult and he can’t imagine it’s comfortable for Tokiya, either, but his last business here is the guards. “Both of you.” Ranmaru’s voice is colder. “You should never start a punishment when y’don’t even know who you’re punishin’. You’re both suspended. I’ll have someone reach out ‘t you for a meetin’ where we’ll discuss if you can continue.” Ranmaru finally lifts Tokiya, to carefully drape him over his shoulder. He’d like to carry him in a better way, but he doesn’t want to hurt him worse. “Where’s the stuff y’took from her?”

“Y-yes, your majesty.” The guard who had taken the jewelry in the first place speaks up, though both guards have a poorly hidden look of fear on their face. “I’ll get it.” The guard moves quickly, heading into the guard’s base, leaving only a moment later with the necklace and ring in hand. Ranmaru takes them with the hand that isn’t steadying Tokiya. 

Ranmaru’s own guards are on the very edge of the stage, watching over the situation. They had followed Ranmaru, when he had exited his carriage to see what had the crowd gathered in the square. 

He certainly hadn’t expected to find _Tokiya_. 

Ranmaru passes off the necklace to one of his own guards, but he keeps the ring in his hand. 

Tokiya is still conscious, but just barely. He’s in enough pain that he can’t tell if the way Ranmaru is carrying him makes it any worse. He just holds tightly onto the back of Ranmaru’s shirt. 

Ranmaru has a lot of questions, but he’s not going to get into it until Tokiya’s taken care of. He lies Tokiya down on his stomach, as carefully as he can in the small carriage, and he sits on the seat across from Tokiya. Only one of the guards can sit inside, two of them moving to sit in the front and two of them arranging a ride back elsewhere. Ranmaru pets his hand through Tokiya’s hair gently, his expression unreadable. 

As soon as the carriage stops at the castle, Ranmaru’s orders begin again. 

“Get a doctor and send ‘im to my room.”

As soon as the guard leaves the inside of the carriage, Ranmaru works on lifting Tokiya again. Tokiya had lost consciousness during the short ride back, and he doesn’t rouse when Ranmaru lifts him. 

When Ranmaru enters the room, he starts by dropping the ring onto the table by their bed, before gently laying Tokiya down. Ranmaru takes a second to look around, to find a pair of scissors. He cuts open what’s left of the back of Tokiya’s dress, mostly in preparation for the doctor, but to take a better look at the damage himself. 

“Thirty fuckin’ lashes.” Ranmaru growls under his breath. “Didn’t even ask his fuckin’ name.”

If they had, this wouldn’t be an issue. Tokiya’s last name was now Kurosaki. 

They’d never have messed with a Kurosaki. 

The doctor knocks on the door before entering. “Come in.” Ranmaru’s reply is sharp. He doesn’t want to leave Tokiya’s side, but he does manage to move, to sit on the other side of the bed. 

The doctor does enter, and it takes him only a few seconds to take in the situation, and he’d move to Tokiya, setting the bag down by the floor on Tokiya’s side of the bed. 

Tokiya moves, a pained expression crossing his face even through the haze of unconsciousness as the doctor begins to clean Tokiya’s wounds. Ranmaru notices the doctor’s eyes travelling down, towards Tokiya’s chest more than once. After the third time, Ranmaru clears his throat, his command sharp. “Eyes on the wound, Doc.”

The doctor doesn’t say anything, but he does continue to dress and bandage Tokiya’s cuts. The last thing that he does is inject Tokiya with a painkiller- one that Ranmaru recognizes from when he was a kid. He had broken several bones and that exact type of painkiller is what they had given him. The doctor leaves a syringe and the bottle on Tokiya’s bedside. 

“He’ll-” The doctor clears his throat, but Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. “She’ll need to get her bandages changed tomorrow, but you should be able to do it yourself, Your Majesty.” 

Ranmaru’s harsh look doesn’t leave. The last comment he makes to the doctor is just before the doctor leaves. “I’ll take care ‘a _her_.”

It’s almost immediately after that the doctor heads to the former Queen- a look of indignification on his face. 

Ranmaru’s mother lets him in for an audience, her eyebrow raised. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but are you aware that your son has married a _man_?” The doctor’s voice is harsh. 

Ranmaru’s mother’s face doesn’t change. Her expression is cool. “And just what are you basing this speculation on?”

“I was called in to bandage the false Queen’s back-” There’s anger clear in his voice. “His chest is entirely flat, Your Majesty.”

Ranmaru’s mother’s voice lowers, becoming downright cold. Scolding. “I don’t appreciate the implication that my son and your _King_ is dishonest. And it’s cruel, to mock a woman’s endowment. I expect that you’ll keep this ridiculous rumor to yourself, should you care to keep your medical license. _Queen_ Toki is a wonderful lady, and I’m ashamed to hear all of this undeserved doubt cast onto her. I’ll be sure to let my son know about this. I highly doubt you’ll continue to be the royal doctor for long, insulting the family like this. Ranmaru and Toki _are_ your leaders, and you would be wise to remember this.”

The doctor’s jaw grits, but he bows, his voice tight. “My apologies, Your Majesty.” 

He leaves, understanding that he is dismissed, and Ranmaru’s mother leaves shortly after he does, to brief Ranmaru on the situation. 

While Tokiya rests, before he regains consciousness, Ranmaru gives his mother his orders, unwilling to leave Tokiya’s side. 

The doctor is demoted, no longer living in the castle or serving the royal family. Should he spread any rumors or continue to preach his nonsense, he’d have his license revoked. Ranmaru was livid- to hear that the doctor tried to undermine him. 

But to be sent out of the royal estate was a very serious situation. Ranmaru knew that he wouldn’t be taken seriously, should he really try to disobey Ranmaru’s orders. And he knew that he would hear if the doctor tried. Ranmaru wasn’t one to make empty threats.

Ranmaru has food sent to the room for himself, eating at the desk in the room with the chair turned to face the bed. He would have food sent for Tokiya as well, when he woke up. 

Ranmaru falls asleep himself before Tokiya does. 

When Ranmaru wakes up, it’s to quiet, pained noises from Tokiya. Ranmaru sets his hand for just a second on Tokiya’s head, too tired to properly form words just yet but still wanting to let Tokiya know he was going to help. 

Ranmaru starts to wake up more as he stands, moving to Tokiya’s side of the bed. He takes the syringe first, uncapping it to begin to fill the needle. He’d start with a low dose- realizing that the doctor hadn’t given him an exact amount. _Or_ replacement bandages. 

It was too late to be angry at the doctor, Ranmaru silently reminds himself. He was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

Ranmaru doesn’t miss the look of fear on Tokiya’s face, watching Ranmaru fill the needle, and Ranmaru’s mumble is tired, but as reassuring as he can make it. “‘S alright, Toki. It’ll make you feel better.” 

Tokiya is quiet, but the look doesn’t change. Ranmaru tries to make it quick, administering it to Tokiya’s upper arm. He felt confident in it- because he had given himself these shots before, and his younger sister, the one time she had fallen and had gotten a deep cut that had needed stitches. As Ranmaru removes the needle, to cap it and set it back on the table, he notices the angry red marks around Tokiya’s wrists. 

If you want something done right, you’ve gotta do it yourself, Ranmaru thinks.

“I’ve gotta go get some more bandages, babe. I’ll-”

“No, please.” Tokiya’s voice is raspy, and his face contorts in pain when he tries to reach for Ranmaru. Ranmaru catches his hand, to get him to still. 

“Alright, alright.” Ranmaru relents quickly, just to keep Tokiya still. “I won’t leave yet, just calm down.”

Tokiya does settle, and Ranmaru notices that there are tears in his eyes. Ranmaru sighs, brushing the back of his fingers across Tokiya’s cheek. Tokiya’s eyes move to Ranmaru’s shoulder. “You got hit, didn’t you?”

Ranmaru had genuinely barely even felt it. It didn’t need bandages, because it hadn’t cut deeply enough into his skin, but if he really thought about it- it did sting. “‘M fine, Toki. But when you’re feelin’ like you’re up to it, we need ‘t talk about what happened.”

Tokiya’s tears spill onto his cheeks, and his chest heaves with the sobs. Ranmaru’s hand lifts to his hair, the only safe place that Ranmaru can touch to try to comfort him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry- I broke your rules.” Tokiya’s face twists in pain and guilt, but he keeps himself talking. “I just wanted to walk into town. I bumped into a guy, and he kept talking to me, and his girlfriend got jealous- she knocked me down and said I stole the necklace- I should have taken it off… But he called me a thief and I… I couldn’t defend myself. He told me it was thirty lashes.” Tokiya’s eyes close. “I should have taken someone with me. I’m sorry, Ran.”

Ranmaru is quiet for a long moment, still petting through Tokiya’s hair. “You should’a.” His voice is grim. “But it sounds like a lotta bad things happened real fast- and it doesn’t help, now that it’s over, but the officers were fuckin’ wrong, and they’re not gonna just get a slap on the wrist for it, either. But that’s nothin’ you need ‘t worry about right now.”

Ranmaru stays, kneeling by the side of Tokiya’s bed, for quite some time. Eventually, Tokiya seems to fall back asleep, and Ranmaru uses the chance to get bandages. He passes the new doctor, already settling in, but despite the doctor’s offers to help, Ranmaru assures him that he’s got it covered. It was too soon for Ranmaru to be willing to let a doctor see Tokiya. Especially not when he was capable of caring for him. 

Ranmaru’s mark has mostly healed only a few days later, and it doesn’t scar, unlike Tokiya’s. 

There are a few deeper lashes that don’t seem like they’ll fade, but after nearly a week and a half of Ranmaru hovering over Tokiya, they do heal enough for Tokiya to move around. 

It takes longer for Ranmaru to actually let Tokiya outside of the room. Though after about two weeks, Ranmaru had taken Tokiya out as the sun was setting to sit with him by the pond, partly because Tokiya hated staying cooped up in the room, and partly because Ranmaru was worried about Tokiya staying still for extended lengths of time. It came at the cost of needing to wear the night gowns he had been given, but Ranmaru had a robe and he had been giving it to Tokiya to wear over the thin slip. 

When Tokiya is well enough to begin to resume his daily life- Ranmaru was very careful. Tokiya only seemed to get jobs that had him sticking near Ranmaru, and Ranmaru only left alone when he needed to. 

Ranmaru’s rules _had_ changed. 

“Toki, we need ‘t talk.” They had just gotten back into the room. While Tokiya had mostly healed, there were still moments when he was sore, and this was one of them. He had immediately laid down in bed, which subsequently led to Ranmaru stripping him down and removing his makeup. Ranmaru had only started speaking when he was in bed, too. Tokiya had drug himself over, to lie his head on Ranmaru’s chest. “I’ve got a new rule.” Tokiya stays silent, his fingers running over Ranmaru’s ribcage. Ranmaru usually slept without a shirt- and Tokiya usually slept without pants. Tokiya likely would have forgone the shirt for pants, but if anything were to happen, he’d rather have his chest covered. It hung low enough to hide anything else, and his legs didn’t give him away. “I don’t really want you leavin’ the property without me.” Tokiya nods against his chest. “But I want you ‘t tell me when you wanna leave, Toki. ‘M really not tryin’ ‘t keep you locked inside, but I can’t read your mind. If ya tell me you want to leave, I can make sure that I get a day off ‘n we can go into town together, or find somethin’ to do outside of the house. But you’re a real bad luck magnet. I just don’t want any more close calls.”

“I know.” Tokiya says quietly. “But I’ll start telling you. It does get hard, staying inside.”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru sighs, but he kisses the top of Tokiya’s head. “We’ll find a balance.”

They eventually do. 

It takes some time, but they do. 

They begin leaving the house, at least a few times a month, bringing only a few guards. The guards weren’t just for Tokiya- Ranmaru’s grown up with that same rule and it never changed, even after he had taken his mother’s place. 

It takes years, but they eventually do have to figure out the heir situation. After discussion, they had landed on adoption- and it did get a bit sticky. 

“I feel real bad for that kid.” Ranmaru says, his voice cold. He and Tokiya are sitting on their respective thrones, looking down at the couple that had walked in and offered them a ridiculous proposition. They were a wealthy, noble family- trying to give away their child to Ranmaru and Tokiya. “You’ve got everythin’ you need ‘t take care ‘a him. We’re tryin’ to help a kid. Not take him away from his real parents. Get out. Forget about your greed and pay attention to your kid. Be grateful you’ve got him.”

That had been the first noble family to try to offer their child to become royalty, but it unfortunately wasn’t the last. 

Ranmaru denied every couple that had tried- until the day that two elders had entered. 

Ranmaru and Tokiya had assigned a specific maid to watch over any kids that were brought with couples, because if Ranmaru snapped at the parents, neither Tokiya nor Ranmaru wanted the child to hear it. It wasn’t their fault that their parents were greedy. 

But this couple was different. It was clear that they were lower class from the moment they had walked in, but they both were quiet and respectful. 

“Why’re you tryin’ ‘t give us the kid?” Ranmaru’s phrasing had become less and less delicate the longer this had gone on. They were actively trying to find a child to care for and take in, and not from people that were already watching the child, but they’ve been halted in their search by the relentless offers. 

“We aren’t his real parents.” The woman speaks up first. “We found him on the street and we didn’t have the heart to leave him. But we were barely scraping by before-”

The man picks up where she pauses. “We want him to have a good life, but we can’t provide that for him. We can’t send him back on the street, but we can’t watch him for much longer.”

“We likely won’t be around much longer.” The woman adds on quietly, giving a sad look to her husband. 

Tokiya’s heart constricts. He truly believes that they’re being honest. 

He turns, to stare at Ranmaru. Ranmaru glances to Tokiya, noticing the look, and he sighs. “Give us a minute.” 

The couple bow, but they leave the room. 

“What?” Ranmaru’s full attention is now on Tokiya. 

“I think we should take him in.”

“Y’sure?”

“He needs a home that they can’t provide, and he isn’t their blood child-”

“Are you sure they’re not just lyin’ ‘t us?”

“You saw the child as well as I did. He can’t be more than five, Ran. There’s no possible way this couple bore this child. And the couple are clearly not from a noble family-” Tokiya sighs, closing his eyes. He could, unfortunately, easily picture how small and frail they had seemed. They were far too skinny to be from any class other than lower- and their story made sense. Ranmaru had made enough of a system that the lower class were given food- but should a couple like them have taken in a child from the streets, there would be no way to know. They wouldn’t have gotten anything more to cover the child, and it would have been pulled tight. “If they could even afford to keep this child much longer- they bring up a good point. He’d be left alone before long.”

Ranmaru sighs. “Let’s bring in the kid, then. Make sure he’s not just a ‘lil troublemaker.”

Tokiya gives Ranmaru a teasing grin. “I’ve heard your stories. _You_ were a little troublemaker, were you not?”

Ranmaru goes just a bit red, clicking his tongue. “Yeah. And?”

“And-” Tokiya reaches over, to squeeze Ranmaru’s hand. “ _I_ think you turned out _just fine._ ”


End file.
